


Everything I Do Is Bittersweet

by ecstaticheart (acididal)



Series: Lovers [13]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Chocolate, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gender-neutral Reader, Marriage, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Title Based on a Panic! at the Disco Song, To Be Edited, Wordcount: 300, marriage issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acididal/pseuds/ecstaticheart
Summary: Desmond and you have begun to run into marriage troubles. Luckily the two of you are able to make up over chocolate.
Relationships: Desmond Sycamore/Reader, Desmond Sycamore/You
Series: Lovers [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053857
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Everything I Do Is Bittersweet

The two of you sat across from each other at the dining table. You crossed your arms, glaring at your husband. His brown hair ran down to his chin, reminiscing that of a bob cut. His suit was kept clean and tidy, not a single stain or smear to be seen. His brown eyes made contact with yours.

You immediately broke off contact, looking down at the box of chocolate in front of you. You refused to even look at him. 

"Do you want to open it first, dear?" Your husband spoke, his tone soft. You looked up at him before looking at the red box. You nodded and reached out, grabbing it. You popped open the box containing rows of small pieces of chocolate. You picked a piece up before placing it into your mouth.

You let the sweet substance form over your tongue, the warm and sugary flavor numbing your mind. Your anger towards your husband was soon forgotten.

"Thank you Desmond." You said before swallowing the piece of candy. Your husband gave you a smile before picking up his own piece of candy. He popped it into his mouth and began to chew. He swallowed before opening his mouth.

"You're welcome, dear." Desmond said, flashing you a smile. You smiled at him before grabbing another piece of chocolate and popping it into your mouth. While you chewed on it, you let out a sigh.

"Do you want to talk about last night?" You asked as you tilted your head. Desmond inhaled deeply before exhaling. He began to fidget with his thumbs as he looked at you. 

"Y/n, I'm sorry for yelling at you about..." There was a pause from Desmond. "my father." You blinked at him and leaned forward to hear more from him. "I swear I'm trying to get better and recover from my past. It's just hard hearing about _him_ especially in regards to what he's done." He said.

You frowned lightly and reached out to squeeze his hand. You rubbed his palm with your thumb and gave him a warm smile.

"It's okay." You said. "Is it really?" Desmond retorted. You gave him a nod before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. You grabbed another piece of chocolate and placed it in your mouth before giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> Today is national dark chocolate day so I thought I should celebrate with this fic.


End file.
